Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to managing counterpart terminals for a communication terminal.
Description of the Related Art
Communication systems that perform communication via a communication network such as the Internet or a dedicated line have become popular in recent years due to a demand for reducing business trip costs and time. To start communication in the communication system, the user at the communication terminal enters counterpart information, such as a phone number or an address of the counterpart terminal. The counterpart information, which is entered by the user, is usually stored as a log in a memory at the communication terminal, to allow the user to call the counterpart information from the next time.